


【KK角色同人】命运折点

by trickofwens



Category: KinKi Kids, 人间·失格～假如我死的话
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other, 喂 不是一个台的
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickofwens/pseuds/trickofwens
Summary: 【KK角色混写】





	1. Chapter 1

1、   
小诚在体育课上被老师惩罚晕了过去。  
他躺在校医室的床上做了一个长长的梦。  
小诚梦到自己死了。  
死于学校里愈演愈烈的欺凌。  
他从学校房顶掉了下来，躺在温热的血泊中，最后的画面，是明亮得晃眼的天空，和留加难以置信的脸。  
原来这个人会有这样的表情啊，诚心想，好像是失去了什么心爱的宝物一样。  
可是明明是你……  
他疲惫地闭上眼。

死亡原来不是故事的终点。  
他的生命结束了，其他人的生活还在继续。  
诚看到父亲绝望地寻找真相，为他复仇。  
那些伤害过他的人一一受到了报应。有的人死了，有的人疯了，有的人离开了。  
诚看着这一切，心中意外地没有快意，只有悲伤。  
父亲终于知道了他的遭遇，明白了他，却也赔上了自己的一切。

还有一个人的时间随着他的死亡夏然而止。  
像是突然坏掉的指针。  
像是忽然冰封的河流。  
留加。  
那个有着海豚名字的少年。  
那个曾笑着向他伸出手又亲手将他推进无尽深渊的少年。  
小诚。  
这个人在睡梦里叫他的名字。  
小诚。  
好吵。  
小诚。  
……啰嗦。  
小诚……  
死后的世界，所有的真相清晰浮现。  
小诚看到了，他被留加误会的真相。  
小诚听到了，留加说喜欢他。  
“不是‘朋友’的喜欢。”  
“诚的死亡和世界的毁灭对我而言是一样的。”学校天台上的风猎猎作响。  
居然是这样吗。  
原来是这样啊。  
可是那又怎么样呢，我已经死了呀。  
小诚看着床上睡得并不安稳的留加。  
他伸出食指戳留加的脸，透明的指尖穿过皮肤，噩梦中的少年一无所觉，泪水从他的眼角沁出，静静没入发间。  
小诚颇觉无趣地撇撇嘴，浓重的睡意袭来。  
咦？奇怪，明明已经不会困了才对……吧？  
   
“……小诚？”留加的声音又在耳边响起。  
烦死了。  
“……小诚！”  
“我死了！你再叫我也没用了！”小诚大声说。  
“是吗？我倒觉得你挺有活力的。”  
痛痛痛痛手好痛！  
小诚被手臂针扎般的剧痛彻底弄清醒，然后就被眼前诡异的场景惊呆了。  
他和留加两个人在一顶帐篷里四肢交缠地睡在一起，他的右手被留加枕着，他的左手将留加的脸圈在怀中，是一个亲密又暧昧的姿势。被窝里，两人双腿交叠，他的膝盖顶着留加的……  
“不。要。再。动。了。” 留加咬牙。  
诚微微低头，臂弯里满脸通红的留加和梦里那个站在校园房顶的夜风中说，“诚的死亡和世界的毁灭对我而言是一样的。”少年淡漠的脸重叠。仿佛前世一般太过真实的梦境，从梦中带出的浓烈的悲伤，夹杂着恨意、酸楚和委屈层层叠叠萦绕胸口。  
小诚勉强说了句：“稍等……我身上麻了。”就不再开口，只怕喉头会溢出哽咽。  
留加听见小诚冷淡的声音愣住。  
可是还没等留加说什么，一个长相英气的少女忽地将帐篷的门掀开，大大咧咧道：“我说……呀！！！！！”清晨的雾气终于被尖叫冲破。  
“怎么回事？”没理会几乎算得上落荒而逃的少女，留加坐起来皱眉看着小诚。  
眼前的诚虽然和他的小诚长得几乎一模一样，但是明显年长了好几岁，个子更高，身材也没有那么单薄。  
诚也注意到了留加明显的不同：齐耳的头发长到肩膀，比起他熟悉的那个短发清秀的留加，眼前少年的脸庞已经开始显露出英俊的锋芒。  
他们身上的衣服都不是自己的，睡在一个荒郊野外的帐篷里。  
小诚回忆他睡过去之前的情景：“我好像是在体育课上晕倒了。”  
他记得留加叫着自己的名字将他从地上抱起来。  
可是昏倒后的自己却做了个真实得可怕的噩梦，梦里的留加害死了他……  
“我把你送去了医务室，然后……然后也在医务室睡了一会儿，醒来就这样了。”留加说。  
在医务室里，他抚上小诚的唇……留加又记起了，那个泳池边情不自禁的吻。  
可是小诚是不知道的。  
他什么也不知道。  
“这两个人……”诚指了指留加，又指指自己，欲言又止。  
“是情侣吧。”留加笃定道。  
“哈？”诚惊讶地睁大眼。  
留加脸上一派淡定，只是在诚看不到的地方，攥紧了身下的毯子。  
“不然怎么会这样睡在一起，明显是搞上了。”  
“觉得恶心？”留加默默观察小诚的表情问道。  
诚想起梦里的留加说喜欢自己，恐惧瞬间攫紧心脏。  
留加可能对自己抱有异样的感情，小诚对自己居然会有这样的想法而感到害怕。  
另一方面，小诚则认为自己不应该对两位陌生人的生活妄加指摘。  
“不……只是喜欢的人是同性，喜欢的心情，怎么会恶心呢。”诚小声说。  
留加心里冷笑一声，真是个温柔的笨蛋。可惜，如果你知道我对你抱持着怎样的感觉，就不会这么说了。  
人把自己放在审判者位置的时候，可是特别容易被自己对他人的宽容理解感动呢，若是发生在自己身上那就是另外一回事了。

【另一边。  
“你说，他们两个……”新藤大和的眼神在缩小版的“泷川尊”和“自己”身上来回游移。  
“肯定是这个啊，这个！”泷川尊伸出小指，一脸八卦。  
大和咳了一声：“不会吧……”  
“拜托，我的手都被这家伙抓出印子了诶！”尊伸出手腕，露出明显一圈红痕。  
“你见过哪家小男孩这个样子睡觉的？”尊哼一声，想起他们两个刚刚在医务室里醒过来的时候，那家伙死死抓着他的手腕睡在病床边的样子。  
“这小孩绝对有问题。”尊说。】  
   
留加：“阿嚏。”  
帐篷的门再次被人揭开。  
“哎，我就说你们两个肯定是因为太冷了才抱在一起睡的嘛，百合真是，都是男孩子有什么好大惊小怪的。”  
出现在帐篷门口的少年俯身对留加和诚说：“天气越来越冷，百合说你们还是搬进学校里来吧。”  
诚刚想说什么，就被留加在被子里面轻轻踢了一下。  
留加将背包扔给少年，笑道：“那就请一起帮忙吧。”  
少年被砸得一愣，还是一边埋怨这是请人帮忙的态度吗，一边背起背包往外走。留加和诚赶紧各自拿了些东西跟上。  
跟在这个叫贵一的少年身后，一路所见景象如同身临末世，留加和诚对视一眼，彼此皆看出了对方眼中的心惊。  
留加试着不露痕迹的和贵一搭话，大概拼凑出一些情况。  
这是一个只有孩子的城市。  
大人们会被一种不知名的微生物杀死。政府现在隔离了这片区域，不知道研究的结果如何，也不知道将来会怎样。  
现在大场诚的名字叫泷川尊。影山留加叫新藤大和，这个叫大和的人似乎和贵一更熟一些。  
三人一路走进学校，原本的室内篮球场成为简陋的住所，早上闯进他们帐篷里的少女和一个男孩站在讲台上。男孩看他们过来，从讲台上一跃而下，跑过来说：“我来帮忙。”  
贵一躲开他，说：“这里我和大和来收拾。森，你去帮尊把他们的帐篷搬进来。”  
贵一抬头朝已经恢复了一张冷脸的少女说：“百合，你也去帮忙吧。”  
名叫百合的少女闻言，不耐烦地啧一声，头也不回走出门去，男孩蹦蹦跳跳跟在她身后。  
诚抬头看留加，留加对他点点头，诚转身跟出去。  
留加弯腰把东西放下来：“你们……”声音戛然而止，一把锋利的匕首抵在颈间。  
“你是谁？”贵一有些颤抖的声音在他身后响起。  
留加猛然一惊，肩膀被贵一死死压住，他稳了稳心神，尽量语气轻松道：“贵一，怎么了，我是大和啊……”  
“闭嘴，”贵一说，“别人也许看不出来，我跟那家伙从幼稚园一起长大，怎么可能看不出。”  
不，从前的自己或许也是觉察不出的，但是现在——再多匪夷所思的事情都发生了。  
留加暗恼，只觉得这两人熟悉，没想到是从小就认识的，一路上自己说的话应该露馅不少。  
留加说：“我还是劝你手不要抖，一个不对你竹马可能就回不来了。”  
贵一：“什么意思？”  
留加：“字面上的意思。”  
“一觉醒来我就跟你的朋友互换了身体，我也很想知道是怎么回事。”  
贵一慢慢将匕首放开。  
“那大和去了哪里？”贵一问。  
“我怎么知道，”留加说，“现在的情况是，我也被困在这里了。只能先待到出去之后再去找这个身体的主人。”  
“或者，希望某天能自动换回来吧。”反正已经被看出来，这个世界也不见得多正常，留加索性全说了。  
贵一站在原地挣扎了一会儿就接受了现实，毕竟这个世界已经发生了太多常识之外的事情。  
“这件事……先不要让其他人知道。”贵一说，这里已经够乱的了。  
“同感。”留加说。

百合三人回来的时候，就见到大和和贵一两个人坐得老远，各自忙着手上的的事情不说话。  
森觉察到异样的氛围，小心问道：“你们吵架了？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“没。”  
留加走过去分走小诚手上的东西，两个人在讲台上重新把帐篷搭起来。  
“怎么了？”小诚问。  
“我被看出来了。”  
“什么？！”  
“没办法，只好照实说了，”留加说，“说是照实说，其实我也不知道是怎么回事。”  
“他现在暂时还不知道你也不是原来那个泷川尊了。”  
留加向外看了一眼，“我们都同意这件事还是保密比较好，这里的人受的刺激够多了。”  
小诚点点头。  
“留加……两年后，我们会死吗？”小诚问。  
这种微生物会杀死成年人，而大和和尊已经十八岁了。  
留加一愣，看着诚拼命忍住眼泪的样子，却没有办法说出：我会保护你。这种不负责任的话来。  
未来会如何，他亦一无所知。  
留加的眼前浮现出妈妈的面容，妈妈会难过吗？应该不会吧，自己原本就是个在不受期待中出生的孩子。  
森田老师？他送给老师每天一张的照片消失掉，她只会觉得松口气吧。  
母亲，森田千寻，一个又一个面容在留加心里逐渐模糊了轮廓。唯独小诚对他笑着的样子，像是一道洁白的光芒，明亮而深刻。  
诚，原来在自己心里是这样的存在了……吗？  
留加情不自禁伸手握住了诚的手。  
手背上一暖，小诚抬头，眼前“大和”的脸和梦中留加冷淡漠然的脸忽然重合。  
留加也曾经在校门口等着他，握住他的手说会保护他。  
小诚像被蛰了似的猛地将手抽回。  
留加脸色变了。  
“贵一有说这里具体是什么情况吗？”诚抢在留加说话前问。  
“嗯。”留加低头看着空空如也的手掌，将心头一丝异样压下去，把刚才贵一告诉他的东西告诉小诚。  
留加听着自己的声音，那好像是另外一个自己在说话。  
真正的影山留加在慢慢沉入无尽的深渊，被魇暗的雾气一点一点吞没。  
几年前新见悦男对自己“表白”的同时说的话在他心里一遍又一遍回响。  
“这种感情是不容于世的。”


	2. Chapter 2

2、  
留加和诚暂时在幕原里安顿下来，以新藤大和和泷川尊的身份。  
原来的新藤大和和泷川尊去了哪里，是不是要找到他们才能换回来——留加和诚也和幕原中其他孩子们一样，在寻找出去的时机，好搞清楚这些事情。  
除去生死的危机，资源的匮乏，幕原的生活本身单纯得过分。  
生存。  
父母、师长、学校，所有这些都消失了，学习，升级，考试，这些事情在生存的逼迫下显得再不重要。  
领政府空投的补给，储存任何可以储存的资源，变成了生活中头等大事。  
在这样一个失衡的世界里，小诚却觉得忽然能够呼吸了。  
修和学园，转学后一连串的噩梦，遥远得失真。  
在得知原来的泷川尊在给幕原的小孩子们上课之后，小诚兴冲冲地将这项任务继续了下去。虽然他还只是国中三年级，但是诚可是在修和学园这种升学中学里不上辅导班都能稳坐第一的学生，和其他许多尖子生一样，他已经提前学完了高中的课程——当然还不到考大学的程度，不过辅导一班成绩平平的小学生、初中生却是够的。  
留加时刻和他待在一起，有些胆子大的孩子会在小诚实在忙不过来的时候突破冷脸去问留加作业，他竟然也会仔细讲解。  
“看不出来，还是学霸啊。”贵一看留加辅导小屁孩做卷子，一脸诡异地感叹。  
“怎么，你竹马学习成绩很糟糕吗？”留加挑眉。  
“倒也不是糟糕……他其实很聪明……”  
“这么说吧，”贵一盘腿坐在讲台上说，“他跟你完全是不同的类型。”  
“你是把能拿到的全拿在手里再说，不明白的就干脆放弃。”  
“大和呢……啊，简单来说就是——很麻烦，碰到不明白的东西从来学不会越过过去，会一直死磕在那，所以咯，卷子从来答不完。”  
留加闻言沉默了一会儿，淡淡说：“那说明他是个很幸运的人。”  
“欸？”怎么说？  
“因为他不是必须要优秀。”不像有的人，要必须很优秀，才能得到母亲，得到老师的一点关注。  
“他不觉匮乏。”不像有的人，早已养成把能抓的一切先抓在手里的习惯，因为他们知道自己一无所有。  
贵一恍惚觉得在相识已久的竹马原本熟悉的脸上看到了从未见过的，深入骨髓的孤独。  
他抬头发现尊在门口，不知站了多久。

森觉得最近的大和有点奇怪。  
虽然大和确实一直算不上什么热情的人，但是最近实在冷淡得过分。  
天天和尊黏在一起，根本不和他们一起玩。  
森沮丧地想，大和一定是和百合一样，因为年纪差太多所以和他们玩不到一起。  
真好啊，可以有同龄的朋友。  
森躺在篮球架上望着天空，小狗力奇好奇地看着惆怅的主人，凑过去舔了舔。  
这天，森照样来到学校，发现大和和尊两个人在教室里争执些什么，门外走廊上垂头坐着一个他不认识的男孩子。  
力奇跑过去舔男孩的手，男孩抬起头。  
森好奇地看着他。  
男孩问：“这是你的狗吗？”  
“嗯。叫力奇。”  
“我叫熏……我可以和你一起玩吗？”  
“嗯，我叫森，”森高兴起来，看里面两人还在吵，对熏偏了偏头说，“我们出去吧。”  
教室里面的两个人对外面发生的事一无所觉。  
“把他扔出去。”留加对诚说。  
“你说什么呢！你知道熏被那群人当成赌注，逼他站在直升机下面不准动吗，还差点被打赌输掉的那群人暴揍！”诚惊讶地看向留加。  
“那又怎样，”留加说，“不关我们的事。”  
“所以就袖手旁观吗？”诚看着留加，说。  
留加被诚的眼神弄得焦躁起来，他不喜欢和小诚争执，更不喜欢小诚疏远的眼神。  
留加拉住诚的手，试图说服他：“这个地方有它的规则，他被这样对待肯定有他自己的原因……”  
就像在修和学园一样是吗？就和他一样是吗？  
他原本以为……以为这段时间的相处……  
小诚的心中陡然升起一股火气，甩开留加的手：“这样的说法太奇怪了！”  
“一个人被孤立一定是那个人自己哪里有问题，一个人如果弱的话被欺负就是活该。”  
“世界上才没有这样的道理！”  
他也不想跟留加吵架，也清楚他们现在所处的环境恶劣。  
可是当他看见直升机下面瑟瑟发抖，被两派不良少年充当筹码和玩具的熏的时候，男孩绝望又麻木的眼神。那让他想起在死去的那梦中所看到的自己。  
麻木又绝望，渴求着哪怕一点点希望和阳光。  
回过神来的时候，诚已经拉着熏跑出好远。  
“抱怨环境是没有用的，”留加看着被甩开的手，继续说，“只有适应了它，再去掌控它。现在多管闲事对我们没有好处。”  
留加看见对面人的脸色变了，小诚的眼中浮现出自己熟悉的倔强。  
“因为怕被连累，所以视而不见吗。”  
“我不是怕自己被连累！”  
留加上前抬手握住诚的手肘，沉声道。  
诚抬头，一时语塞。  
留加面色变了又变，放开诚：“算了，你爱怎么样就怎么样吧。”  
他走出去，隔着门听见教室里玻璃瓶摔在墙上的声音。

留加和小诚在教室里吵完出来，小诚带回来的那个叫熏的男孩早已不见踪影。  
“你们两个……吵架了？”贵一问。不是他想八卦的，但是现在这个屋子里住的就他们三个人，那个不知道哪里穿越来的家伙顶着大和的脸整天面无表情，实在太诡异了。  
“没有。”留加翻过一页书，冷淡道。  
绝对有什么吧。  
今天这两个人一起去领补给，回来的时候却两手空空说今天补给被停止供应了。  
然后就一个坐在窗台上翻小说，一个钻进帐篷到现在也没出来。  
帐篷里传来悉悉索索的声音。  
两人望过去，讲台上，尊的背包从帐篷里面扔出来。  
留加坐不下去了，跳下窗台：“你做什么？”  
小诚从帐篷里爬出来：“我出去睡。”  
留加一把拉住他：“外面那么冷。”  
“我睡那旁边。”诚指着讲台下面的室内篮球场。  
贵一看了看正中间自己的床铺：不了吧。  
“别闹了。”留加把诚推进去。  
“放开。”诚想把留加推开，却被抓住双手，接着整个人都被压住。  
小诚抬起头，留加的沉郁的黑眸近在咫尺，两人杂乱的呼吸混在一处。  
“不准走。”留加低声说。

嘭地有东西砸在留加腿上。  
“嘶……”留加皱了皱眉。  
扭在一起的两人同时看过去，是贵一一脚把尊的背包从帐篷外面踢了进来。  
“你们慢慢解决，我去找百合拿吃的。”贵一在帐篷外说完，踢踢踏踏地走了。  
下午。  
森喂力奇喝自己省下来的半碗牛奶，一边等着新朋友来找他玩。  
门外的光被人影遮住。  
森抬起头，发现一群人站在那里，表情不善。  
他的“新朋友”熏的面孔也在人群之中。  
“就是他。”熏指着森说。  
为首的少年看着森，将嘴里的草根吐出老远：“在幕原，人都吃不饱，你倒有闲心养狗。”


	3. Chapter 3

3、  
“你们谁看到森了？”一大清早，俨然已经变成高中男生寝室的室内篮球场的大门被百合哗地打开。  
贵一睡眼惺忪坐起身，半边头发悬崖峭壁般立在头顶，满脸不敢发作的起床气。  
小诚从帐篷里探出头：“森不见了吗？”  
“谁知道，”百合冷着脸，“昨天说和你带回来那个小孩玩去了，到现在也不见人。”  
小诚语塞。他知道百合也不满他将熏带到这里来。  
后来他们都没有看到熏，可能听到留加要把他扔出去的话后自己走掉了。  
“这些小孩都有手有脚，我们又不是保姆。”留加的声音从帐篷里传出来。  
“我们去领补给！”小诚冷着脸迅速从帐篷里爬出来，拉着百合头也不回地走了。  
贵一睡眼朦胧看诚和百合出门，打了个哈欠：“还在闹别扭？”  
回答他的是一声冷哼。  
百合和诚往幕原大门口走，离得越近人越多。直升机的声音越来越响，小诚慢慢疑惑起来：怎么听着声音飞机一直盘旋在上空，没有投放？  
身边百合的表情也凝重起来，两人奋力拨开人群走到前面。  
“森！”百合看清眼前的场景，大喊了一声。  
小诚的脸因为眼前的景象变得苍白。  
森站在人群围成的空地中央，鼻青脸肿，周身狼狈。  
小小的身影在轰然的直升机下面瑟瑟发抖，像一片随时会飘零在风中的叶子。  
幕原里分成了两个帮派的不良少年站在旁边哄笑着：“不准跑开啊，我可在你身上下了重注，要是害我损失就杀了你哦！”  
直升机在森的头顶盘旋，里面的人用扩音器高声喊着快走开，威胁着再站在那儿就停止供应。  
昨天，小诚救下的那个叫做熏的孩子也在欺负森的不良少年团体里，在小诚望向他的时候避开了目光。

留加的声音陡然在脑海中浮现：“会通过践踏他人获得快乐，人类就是这样的动物。”

“把他捡回来做什么！连累我们怎么办！”百合说。  
“啊啦~是你把武藤那家伙放出来的？那你来代替他吧。”修和学园的蔷薇花丛旁，松野微笑说。  
“你这幅虚伪的样子最讨厌了！去死去死去死！”武藤尖叫着。  
留加冷漠的脸，百合生气的样子，松野笑着宣布他成为欺负对象，武藤嫉恨的尖叫。各种画面交替在诚的眼前浮现。  
“森！为什么站在那里！快走开啊！”小诚颤抖着声音大喊。  
森为什么会在那里，会代替熏成为筹码，会被这样欺负，原因他不是最清楚吗。  
都是他的错。  
都是他自以为是的善良，和只会给自己和别人带来不幸的所谓“温柔”。  
小诚一步步走过去。  
“尊？”百合惊讶地看着走上前去的泷川尊。  
“森。”诚去拉他却没有拉动。森抬头看了诚一眼，又低下头，尽管止不住害怕颤抖，还是站在原地。  
不能走开，走开会被打得更惨。  
“喂！那家伙！不要捣乱！”旁边打赌的不良少年俨然欺负团体的头目，看着小诚又想从他们手底下将人救走，凶狠地迎上去。  
小头目满面凶狠地从裤兜里掏出匕首，一刀刺在诚的腿上。  
这里是幕原，逞凶斗狠是常态，人命只如草芥。  
鲜血涌出。  
人群一哄而散，直升机上的人眼看下面闹出事来，扔下一句今日停止供给，匆忙离开。  
百合被吓呆了，刚要跑过去，有个身影却比她更快。  
“小诚！”  
慌乱中来不及思考大和为什么会出现在这里，为什么把尊叫做小诚，百合手忙脚乱地和大和一起捂住尊的伤口，看大和撕下身上的衣服为尊包扎。  
再抬头时，已不见了森的身影。  
“我去找森。”百合焦急道，朝远处一个隐约的小小人影跑过去。

留加无暇顾及百合。  
“留加……”  
“我在这里。”留加抱着小诚应道。  
如果没有和小诚吵架。  
如果是他和小诚一起去领食物。  
如果……  
小诚的血好不容易止住了，人已经昏了过去。  
留加抱着他，满手都是小诚的血。  
他从来没有这么后悔，从来没有这么害怕。  
“小诚……小诚……醒醒，我们先回去，我们先回去。”  
人早就跑完了，留加咬牙将小诚背起来，一步一步走回学校。

“发生了什么事！”贵一见两个人满身血地回来，吓了一跳，忙拖过几个垫子简单铺了一下方便诚躺上去。  
“药，”留加说，“我需要药。”  
贵一沉默地看着留加。  
留加抓着贵一的衣服怒道：“我需要药！”  
“没有药，”贵一面无表情说，“这里是幕原，能果腹已经很不错，哪里会有其他的东西。”  
小诚呻吟了一声，留加失魂落魄地坐在垫子上抱紧小诚。  
缺少食物，缺少水，没有药物……小诚的情况会很危险。  
“我……去找找看。”看着狼狈不堪地依偎在一起的两个人，贵一说。  
留加抬头，轻声说了句：“谢谢。”

夜幕降临。  
百合没有找到森，贵一也没有找到药物，四个少年待在一起，谁也没有说话的心情。

早上，贵一和百合去领补给，只剩留加和诚。  
门外传来脚步声。  
留加抬头，是刺伤诚的不良少年团体。  
来者不善。  
留加轻轻将诚放下，站在他身前。  
走在最前面的小团体头目柴崎被留加面无表情地盯着，背脊没来由窜起一股凉意，随即觉得可笑，他带着这么多人呢，有什么好怕的。  
柴崎走过去，将食物和水扔在留加脚下：“喏，我好心给你送吃的来了，可是只有一人份哦。”  
他指了指诚，眼里闪着残忍的，看好戏的神情对留加说：“反正他也快死了，用不上咯。”  
幕原缺少娱乐，自从这群不良少年发现这种“人性实验”的乐趣后，便乐此不彼。  
留加定定地看了他半晌，慢慢蹲下身去捡食物。  
围观的人群哄笑起来。  
“嗯？你说什么？”柴崎看留加嘴里念念有词。  
“喂！说老子坏话呢！”柴崎半蹲下去拽留加的头发。  
后面的人群看不到发生了什么，只听见柴崎惨叫一声，捂着脖子站起身慌忙后退，鲜血从指缝间喷涌而出。  
“唉呀，只差一点呢。”留加抬起头，半边脸上溅着血迹，手里拿着一把沾血的美工刀。  
留加噙着修罗般的笑意，语气颇为遗憾：“只差一点就能把你脖子割断了。”  
柴崎捂着脖子跌坐在地，抖得不成样子，喉咙里发出嗬嗬的声响，不断冒出的鲜血带来濒死的恐怖。  
人群被吓得后退几步，几个胆子大的忽然回过神，冲上前七手八脚将柴崎拖走。  
如果刚才不是那个躺着的伤员忽然醒了伸手拉住那人，恐怕柴崎真的会被他毫不犹豫地割喉。  
而那个人居然还在笑。  
少年唇边飞溅的鲜血为那张英俊的脸平添妖异的艳色。  
围观的孩子们心底陡然生出恐惧。  
在幕原封锁之前，他们也只是些天天围着学校转，还没成年的学生罢了，就算后来为了生存抢夺地盘抢夺食物——也并没有亲手杀过人。  
更不会像面前的这个人一样，仿佛对亲手夺去生命毫无所谓。  
人群慌忙退走，剩下一室寂静。  
留加看了看诚的手还握着他的手臂，回头笑着说：“小诚，你醒啦。”  
接着嫌弃地扯过垫子上贵一的衣服，把手和脸上的血擦掉，刀也顺手揩干净，撬开罐头，凑到诚身边。  
“饿了吗，来把东西吃掉。”留加双手把诚圈在怀里，说。  
诚没有说话，他的手还抓着留加的手臂，喉结剧烈地上下滚动。  
如果不是他及时拉住留加……  
留加脸上的笑容渐渐淡了下来，拿着食物的手固执地放在诚嘴边。  
诚发出一声几不可闻的叹息。  
“你呢。”他问留加，声音微微颤抖。  
“我不饿。”留加说，下巴轻轻蹭了蹭小诚的发顶。  
诚不再说话，乖顺地小口小口由着留加喂完。

傍晚的时候又下起了雨。  
贵一和百合带着神情木然的森回到他们栖身的学校。  
“熏死了。”贵一说，脸色是从未有过的难看。  
用男孩打赌的那帮人抓住了森，在百合和贵一找过去的时候逼迫熏去捅森一刀“表明态度”。  
那把刀最后被熏送进了自己的胸口，结束了自己尚还稚嫩的生命。  
留加沉默地低着头，诚惊讶地睁大双眼，泪水不受控制地流了下来。  
不能在被人欺负或是欺负人中选择的话，就要自杀吗？没有其他路走了吗？  
森和贵一他们将熏埋在了幕原的山坡上，隔着河流能看见外面的世界。  
死亡以这样的形式再一次提醒这些孩子们，她离得多近。  
男孩的死为这个原本就末日般的地方笼上一层黯淡无言，物伤其类的哀戚。  
看不到希望，看不见未来，逞凶斗狠也忽然让人觉得没有了意义。

半夜，幕原下起了雨，小诚的伤势朝着最糟糕的方向发展——伤口发炎了。  
诚发起高烧，意识时而清醒，时而模糊。留加寸步不离地照顾他，可是除了一次又一次强行把小诚的体温降下来外，其余的事都无能为力。  
窗外雨声不断，留加抱着小诚半躺在垫子上面。  
贵一几乎胆战心惊地看着一刻不离守着诚，一天比一天更加阴沉的留加，像是负伤的兽焦躁徘徊，守护着洞中唯一的珍宝，却束手无策眼看他黯淡光芒。  
留加的手轻抚在小诚的脸上，温热的鼻息拂过他的指尖，只有这一丝温热让他还勉强保持着理智。

压抑到极点的幕原，终于有人攻击了来投放补给的政府人员。  
“做什么？”留加皱眉看着拉着他来到一个偏僻仓库的贵一。  
贵一深吸口气，将箱子后面的车罩揭开。一具政府人员的尸体赫然出现在两人眼前。  
“昨天这个人发补给的时候跟这里的小孩子发生了冲突，不小心被摸到了。”  
留加惊得后退一步，随即明白过来：贵一是让他换上这人的衣服，假装尸体被运出去买药。  
“……为什么？”留加问。  
贵一耸耸肩：“不知道，就觉得如果是大和那家伙的话，大概会想这么做。”  
“谢谢。”留加别扭却郑重地对贵一说。  
“呜哇……好恶心。”贵一搓胳膊。

“你觉得他还会回来？”百合抱着胳膊，看直升机拖着箱子离开。  
贵一回头看向垫子上昏迷的诚。  
“妈妈……”诚发出一声呓语，烧得昏昏沉沉的人不知梦到了什么，眼角溢出泪水。  
百合心软了，叹口气走过去跪坐在小诚旁边，伸手将他额头上的毛巾换掉，轻轻擦掉眼泪。


	4. Chapter 4

4、  
秋日下午的阳光有些晃眼。  
已经换上长袜的女学生说笑着走过，刚下班的大叔骑的自行车铃铃作响。  
这只是外界的人们日复一日的生活中再平凡不过的一天。  
可是有的人的世界已经翻天覆地。  
“妈妈妈妈！呜呜……”路边小男孩指着掉在地上的可丽饼哭了起来。  
“脏了不能吃了啊！”男孩的妈妈好笑地走过去，捡起来扔掉。  
穿着卫队服饰的少年经过，抬了抬头——正是为了给被刺伤的诚买药而刚刚逃出幕原的留加。  
这段时间他和诚一起生活，白天领了补给之后诚就会去学校教小孩子功课，下午则换他去上所谓的“体育课”——陪一群吵死人的小鬼打球。  
晚上，他和诚会一起回到他们两个人那个小小的帐篷里。  
这样日复一日。  
有时竟会在那个末世废墟般的世界中恍然生出岁月静好的错觉。  
明明什么都没有，却又好像想要的都在身边。  
除了对方，没有人真正知道他们是谁，从哪里来，经历过什么。  
没有修和学园。  
没有老师。  
没有同学。  
没有父母。  
只有他们两人，像两只被兽群落下的幼兽，不知时日地舔舐为伴。  
留加的目光流连在那对离开的母子身上，他转头看见路边的电话亭，犹豫了一下，走了进去。  
留加拨通家里的电话。  
“喂……”  
“喂？请问找谁？”陌生的声音从话筒中传来。  
留加皱了皱眉，确认号码没错：“请问是影山家吗？”  
“欸……您是打错了吧？这里没有叫影山的人呢。”  
电话被挂断。  
“谁打的电话？”在一旁看报纸的丈夫随口问。  
“不知道……问是不是影山家……老公，影山这个名字怎么有点耳熟呢？”  
“哈？不就是三年前把房子卖给我们，搬走了的那家人吗？”  
“哎呀！”  
留加疑惑地挂断电话，走出电话亭。  
还是先去买药。  
道路不熟，军队的人肯定也已经发现尸体被掉包了，留加只能一路往僻静的地方走，很久之后终于找到一处小诊所，将诚的状况描述一番，谎称父亲在家做木工受了伤。  
小诊所的医生懒懒散散没睡醒的样子，还没听他讲完就一副不耐烦的样子拿药去了，心里万般不耐打游戏时被人打断。  
留加留在柜台，警惕地盯着四周，墙上的日历显示现在已经是1997年。  
他心头一跳，怪异的感觉涌了上来。日历下面放着一捆准备分类回收的旧报纸，留加游移的眼神忽然定住，猛然伸手将面上几张报纸抽走塞进怀里。  
“药拿去。”医生掀开帘子走出来。  
留加一把将袋子扯过来，将钱一扔，匆匆离开。

路灯昏黄。  
绵密的雨丝从空中纷纷洒落。  
朦胧雨雾笼罩着城市，柔化了建筑的轮廓，夜空下的世界显得有些失真。  
道路的尽头响起慌乱的脚步声，少年急促的喘息由远及近。他一把拉开路边电话亭的门，滑坐在地。  
留加颤抖着双手从怀中掏出报纸，在膝头缓缓展开。  
「父亲的复仇」  
「转学生校园欺凌致死」  
版面左上角登着一张照片，照片上的人圆圆的眼睛像栗子，笑起来的时候露出牙齿，眼睛里盛满阳光。  
是他再熟悉不过的诚笑起来的样子。  
照片却黑白作底，布幔围绕——这是一张遗照。  
他手中，是一份这个世界三年前的旧报纸。  
写这篇报道的记者采访了狱中为了给校园欺凌致死的儿子复仇，而背负人命的父亲大场卫。点滴还原了大场卫的儿子大场诚如何被同班同学欺负，被老师体罚，一步步被逼上绝路，最后从学校屋顶跌落身亡的故事。  
报道自然隐去了同学的真名，只以首字母代替，留加还是一眼就认出了每一个人。  
那其中有他。  
不，不止是有他，很多事情，根本就是他策划的，那些欺负人的手段，那些熟悉的方式，一看就是他的手笔。  
怎么会，后来的事情怎么可能会是这样。  
留加将报纸翻转过来，另一面上印着诚寄给原来学校的朋友的书信。  
他能读懂。  
每一个暗喻。  
每一声求救。  
每一次绝望。  
他的手指划过那些熟悉的字迹，逐字逐句读着那些破碎不堪的文字。  
留加的眼神凝固在书信的最后。

我的眼睛给你，已经不想再看见了。  
我的耳朵给你，已经不想再听见了。  
我的嘴巴给你，已经不想再说话了。

“不……不会的……”留加摇头喃喃自语，报纸被他远远扔了出去，像是上面沾满了致命的剧毒。  
毒素已经流进心脏了吧，留加想，不然为什么会从四肢百骸都传来剧痛……

 

幕原。  
诚已经醒了过来，高烧还没退，看着还是不甚清醒的样子，在得知留加已经逃出幕原后便一语不发，眼睛睁得大大的躺在那里，不知道在想什么。  
贵一和百合甚至怀疑他是不是烧糊涂了根本没听懂他们的话。  
贵一看看窗外，雨已经越下越大了。  
百合：“那家伙是不是……”  
“嘘。”贵一拉着百合走到一边，“不是说了不要……”  
“他回来了！”森的声音从门外传来。  
贵一和百合抬头。  
一身狼狈的留加从森的背后出现，走了进来。  
“留加……”诚愣愣地转过头。  
百合看着那个冒雨回来的人，总觉得有哪里不太对劲。  
留加手里死死攥着装着药的袋子，一步一步走向诚。  
他什么也看不到，什么也听不到。  
他甚至不知道自己是怎么从那个电话亭夺门而出跑回幕原的。  
他只知道要回来，要回到诚的身边来。  
诚没有死，他只是受伤了，在等着自己买药回来。  
等诚的伤好了，他们又可以像往常一样了。  
一起生活，一起玩闹。  
教那群吵死人的小鬼功课。  
和幕原的人一起一次又一次徒劳无功地尝试找出被困的原因。  
诚要做什么，就让他去做好了，只要自己看着……只要他能一直看着……  
会杀死人的微生物也好，外星入侵也罢，世界会毁灭也无所谓。只要能和诚在一起，这些都不重要。  
贵一也发觉了留加的不对劲，他眼睁睁看着这个浑身湿透的家伙走过去，跪下身将躺着的伤员一把捞起来死死抱紧，将唇印了上去……  
贵一看不下去了，一手一个将看呆了的百合和森拉走，转身关上大门。  
大和，对不起。

留加的嘴唇好凉。  
这是诚的第一想法。  
当他发现两人现在处境的时候才惊醒过来。  
放开。  
他想说。  
可是高烧未退又没有吃饭的身体没有什么力气。留加的唇在他的唇间辗转，诚慢慢尝到了一丝咸涩的味道。  
诚惊讶地睁眼看着近在咫尺的留加。  
眼泪从留加紧闭的眼中涌了出来，脸上的表情竟是他从未在任何人的脸上见过的痛苦。泪水缓缓流进两人相连的唇缝，像是无声的哀求。诚不自觉张开了嘴，留加的舌立刻闯了进来，不顾一切地扫过他唇齿间每一个地方，飓风般夺走了他的呼吸。他急切地吻他，像是夺取又像是确认，像是要禁锢，又像是在挽留。诚只能仰起头，抬手揪住留加的肩。他退一点，留加就进一分，每一声喘息都被吞进口中，每一次试图逃开都被轻咬着纠缠回去。留加唇间呢喃着他的名字，他的舌却以与语气决不相符的蛮横在他口中冲撞。  
你是我的，绝不准你逃开。  
在我身边，不行吗？  
让我在你身边。  
不要离开。  
不要死……  
“哈……哈……”诚终于猛地一下将留加隔开，大口呼吸。留加却又立刻抱了上来，将头埋在诚的颈窝，温热湿润的呼吸都喷在诚的锁骨。  
“你……你到底……”诚想问他到底在外面遭遇了什么。  
留加只是将他抱得更紧。  
整个幕原终于都笼罩在了大雨之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按：  
> 到这里未满的剧情线就走完了。大和和尊穿越到那边的故事大概不会写。对未满时间线影响最大的是尊没有足够的时间和机会喜欢上百合，而因为逃出去买药的是留加而不是大和，所以大和没能给铃子打电话，铃子也就没有来到幕原。二十年之约还是会发生，但是大和和尊不会分离这么久才重逢。  
> 除了几个主要角色和比较关键的配角，其他人已知的际遇不会和剧里有太大不同。


	5. Chapter 5

5、  
诚是被一阵嘈杂的歌声吵醒的。  
然后是很响的上楼梯的脚步声，充分显示出来人脾气急躁，而这时，应当是到达顶峰了。  
被人抓着胸口的衣服提起来，诚迷迷糊糊睁开眼：“爸爸？”  
爸爸！  
可是还没等他起来，就被父亲一把掼在地上。  
大场卫一身酒气，眼圈发红，在诚狭小的卧室里吼道：“老实告诉我，你的相机是哪里来的！”  
相机？什么相机？诚的记忆还在大雨弥漫的幕原，他受了伤，留加为他买了药回来，然后吻了他……  
留加……对了，留加呢？  
大场卫看儿子不答话，早已被酒精灌满的脑子里怒火更炽，高高举起手掌：“我们大场家没有小偷！”  
“不准打他！”  
大场卫的手臂被人从背后抓住，他下意识扬手，那人被大力一甩，额头磕在桌角。  
“留加！”听见声响匆匆赶上楼的夏美尖叫起来，“大场卫！你在发什么疯！”  
大场卫定睛一看，原来是今天又来家里找小诚的留加。大场卫顿了顿，什么话也没有说，闷头蹲下去拉开小诚书桌的抽屉，从里面拿出一架相机大力扔下楼。  
相机被摔得支离破碎，镜片和零件散了一地。  
大场卫疾步走出房间下楼，不知丈夫今天到底怎么了的夏美跟在大场卫身后大声叫骂，夫妻两的声音渐渐远了，消失在一楼主卧的门后。  
“留加！”诚被这一阵变故吓白了脸，赶紧爬过去查看。  
“没事。”留加龇牙摸着额头，只是撞了一下，也没破皮，大概明天就好了。  
“我们这是……回来了？”诚茫然道。  
“嗯。”留加不确定地应了一声，忽然伸手去摸他大腿。  
“喂！”诚赶忙退开，脸上一热。好在天黑房间里没开灯，看不清楚。  
“你身上没伤了。”  
“嗯？喔！对啊！那我们是回来了。”诚说完这句话后，两人对望，一时没了声音。  
房间里忽然出现一丝尴尬。  
“不如我……”  
“不如你……”  
“我先回去……”  
“你先回去……”  
“免得你妈妈担心。”诚扯着嘴角把话说完。  
留加轻嗤一声：“她才不会担心。”  
诚觉得自己说错了话，一时无语。  
留加软下态度，转头看了看楼下，问：“你的相机？”  
诚啊了一声，蹬蹬蹬跑下去，把相机和碎片捡起来，走上楼。  
“不能用了。”  
留加看他沮丧的样子，不由自主道：“给我吧，我试试帮你修。”  
“真的吗？”诚眼睛亮起来。  
“嗯，”留加压着心头得意将相机拿在手里查看，“我家大概还有些可以替换的零件。”  
“这还是新见老师给我的，坏了就不好了。”  
留加闻言手下顿了顿，无意义地回了句是吗。

留加的身影消失在商店街尽头。  
诚关上窗户倒回床上，各种事情在脑子里回旋，精神力几乎要达到极限。他躺在床上翻了个身，枕头下面传来细微的声响。  
诚疑惑地坐起身，从那儿翻出一张纸条。打开纸条安静地看了很久，脸上的表情从惊讶到平静，嘴角紧绷。  
诚坐在床上盯着窗外看了许久，看围绕着路灯的蛾子锲而不舍一次又一次撞在上面。  
它们也因为一点点温暖和光就奋不顾身吗。  
大场诚将纸条折好揣在身上，下楼来到院子里。  
火苗舔舐，纸张随着明明灭灭的红光化作灰色蝴蝶，随夜风消逝在一片黑暗中。

诚君：  
意外闯入你的世界真是不好意思。  
虽然我也不知道是怎么回事，醒来的时候已经变成你了。  
也许有一天你会回来——我衷心希望如此。  
你的世界，真是辛苦呢。  
看不到明天的感觉，我多少也能体会。  
也许你不相信，我原来的世界也是个超出常识的环境严峻的地方。  
鼓励你的话会显得自大，我就不说了。  
只是我觉得，生活就算糟糕到了一塌糊涂，脚下的路是不是还是能试着多走一步呢。  
吃饭，睡觉，呼吸。  
痛苦也好，麻木也好，一步、一步、一步、一步这样走下去。  
跨越它。  
接受这个世界就是有卑鄙的恶人存在。  
也许忽然有天环顾左右，会发现自己已经来到了原来没有想过的未来。

最后。  
如果我回到了原来的世界，某人却不幸没有：  
要是你觉得你的“朋友”影山留加像是换了个人，那么……他的确换了个人，这家伙的真名叫新藤大和，是和我一样不小心穿越过来的倒霉鬼，虽然大少爷脾气又任性，但是意外靠得住。  
至于原来的那个留加，我们发现那小鬼还蛮阴暗的，大概不是什么好人。  
要小心他喔。

泷川尊


	6. 6

6

大场诚在椅子上坐立不安，老师的讲课像是隔了一层厚纸板，到了耳边全化作无意义的嗡嗡声。  
已经不知是第几次回头看留加，可留加从早上就阴着一张脸，不想理人的样子。早上在置物柜那里跟他打招呼，他也是砰一声关掉柜门掉头走掉。  
他今天起了个大早，找遍关于幕原的消息——却一无所获。千叶县虽然有个叫幕原的地方，却并没有关于这个地区地震的报道，他甚至假装打错电话到一处居民家里询问，得到的仍是这里什么事都没有发生的回答。  
过去的一个月像是发生在异世界的梦境，如果不是有留加，恐怕自己都要认为是自己脑海里太过真实的幻觉了。  
所以他们身处的那个幕原，根本不存在这个世界上吗？  
诚心不在焉地翻过课本，一张照片从书页里轻飘飘掉出来。  
诚弯腰去捡，早就注意到他今天上课状态的老师早已先一步来到他课桌旁，弯腰把照片捡起来。  
“嗤。”老师暧昧地轻笑一声。  
“思春期的男孩子哟~”老师用照片敲了敲大场诚的脑袋，“上课可不许看这些东西，没收。”  
周围的同学看到诚的课本里面竟然夹着裸女的照片，全部哄笑出声。  
诚在看清楚照片上裸女的脸时，面色一下变得苍白。  
那是留加母亲的脸。  
他急忙回头，留加轰地站起身走出教室。  
“喂！”老师指着留加的背影叫。  
“他肚子不舒服，去厕所！”旁边的武藤说。  
“哦……哦！那也要先举手啊！喂，你小子又想跑到哪里去！”老师一手将急着想跟出门的小诚按回座位。  
“好了，我们继续上课……喂喂！大场诚！你跑哪里去！”  
诚跑出教室，走廊上已经不见留加的身影，他赶紧跑下楼，往置物柜所在的方向追过去。  
一楼下面没有年级在这里上课，都是一些摆放器材的地方。  
忽然一股怪力将他拉进一间闲置已久的杂物室。  
随着关门落锁的声音，他的嘴被人捂住，整个人被抵在墙上。  
诚想出声，一只手却紧紧箍着他的脖子。  
“留……加……”诚艰难出声。  
脖子上的手略松了松，却没有放开。留加低着头，头发遮住了他的眼睛，他的手指冰凉，肩膀微微颤抖着。  
“不是我。”诚艰难说。  
诡异的场景下他竟然并不害怕。  
小诚抬手握住留加的手腕，叫他的名字：“留加。”  
掌心下的手被烫到似的抽动了一下。  
他忽然想起：“我的相机被爸爸摔坏了记得吗？你拿去帮我修了！我的相机、底片，都在你那里！”  
留加闻言，缓缓松开手。  
诚滑下墙角，跪在地上捂着脖子咳嗽，留加低头看他，手尴尬地停在诚面前。  
诚一把握住留加的手，想说他发什么疯，抬头看见这家伙泛红的眼圈，莫名其妙泄了气。  
“照片是假的。”诚说。  
留加滑坐在地：“我的柜子里也有。”  
“早上？”诚反应过来，所以他才这么反常。  
“谁啊这么无聊！”小诚气愤道。  
眼前的留加抱着脑袋，头疼难忍的样子。  
“你怎么了？”诚被吓一跳，半跪在留加面前问。  
头脑里的尖锐轰鸣声让留加几乎听不见小诚的问话。  
“你走。”他本能不想让人看到自己狼狈的一面。  
想让我走你倒是放手啊。  
小诚无奈看着死攥着自己衣角不放的手指。  
我的脑袋里面有苍蝇。留加想说。  
但是不能说。  
不可以说。  
会吓到他。  
他一只手开始捶起了自己的脑袋，像是那里有什么难以忍受的东西。  
小诚赶紧伸手想制止他，却没太大效果。  
少年蜷在墙下的阴影里，小窗透进的阳光在他脚下割裂出一道明显的界限。  
大场诚不知道自己一时抽了什么疯，他倾身向前将留加的头揽在胸口。  
脑袋里面的声音停止了。  
诚的味道包围了他。  
留加在一片安静中，只听见小诚的心跳声。  
咚咚。  
咚咚。  
咚咚。

 

下课铃声像一个咒语划破结界。  
两人骤然分开。  
“你……好些了吗？”小诚问。  
“唔。”留加不自在地别过头。  
还想说些什么，头顶传来森田老师的呼喊。  
“她在找你，上去吧。”留加说。  
小诚听得这句话，心里像是被针尖轻轻刺了刺，别扭得很，犹豫片刻还是关门离开。  
屋顶一扇小窗，微弱的阳光照不到墙下阴湿的角落，留加靠在那里，抬头看那一线天光中浮尘四散，他慢慢闭上眼，遮住逐渐阴鸷的眼神。

“老师，您找我？”小诚来到森田身后。  
森田转身，脸上满是惊慌：“终于找到你了。”  
“课堂上的事情……”诚终于想到自己课上到一半跑出来，让作为班导的森田老师为难了吧。  
森田千寻的脸色沉下来：“跟我去办公室。”  
惨了。  
诚的脸皱起来，不过还是去办公室好好解释一下吧，照片的事。  
“爸爸？”诚来到办公室，发现父亲竟然站在办公室中间。  
“你来学校做什么？”诚问。  
“啪”地一声。  
父亲的手掌毫无防备地落下来。  
诚被打得头脑发蒙，森田老师尖叫着扑过来抱住大场卫的手死命将他扯开。  
“爸爸……？”  
他这才看到武藤捧着缠满纱布的左手靠在一个贵妇人怀里，瑟瑟缩缩的样子。校医也站在一旁。  
数学老师在一旁咳了一声，出来解围，喝道：“大场，还不赶快向武藤同学道歉，别人好心去劝你回来上课，你居然打伤别人。看把你父亲气成什么样子！”  
“我没有！”诚吼道，瞪大双眼看向武藤，不敢相信他居然编出这么荒唐的故事。  
看在这些大人眼里却俨然是在威胁。  
大场卫这下更加确信无疑，只是痛悔自己原先优秀善良的儿子不但学会了偷东西，怎么还学会欺凌同学了呢？偷相机的事情好在新见老师不计较，可是打人……万一家长较真，小诚被学校开除怎么办？  
大场卫心里一阵发慌，自己没出息就算了，儿子领回去打一顿慢慢教，眼下可不能让小诚失去这个得来不易的学校名额！  
大场卫热血上涌，一下子跪在武藤夫人面前：“夫人，对不起，都是我儿子的错！同学的医药费我会负责！会好好教育他的，请夫人原谅他这次！”  
小诚看见父亲下跪，眼睛都红了，赶忙去拉他：“爸爸！我没有！我没有做！”  
大场卫着急地将小诚也拉着跪下，按着他的脑袋说：“快给我道歉！”  
贵妇人也就是武藤的母亲本想一定要投诉这个伤了她宝贝儿子的人，这样一连串阵仗下来反被震住，搂着儿子说了几句“下不为例”“管教好儿子”之类的话，就在森田和数学老师的劝解中表示这次不予追究，带着儿子离开了办公室。

父子俩走在回家的路上。  
既不是下班时间，也不是放学时间。道路上行人稀少，显得默不作声的两人之间的状态更加紧绷。  
诚看了几次父亲的脸色，鼓起勇气勉强笑了笑，打破沉默：“爸爸、爸爸在学校是在为我解围是吧，一定还是相信我的，我怎么会……”  
小诚的话音渐渐消失在大场卫看向他的眼神中。  
那个眼神里写满了愤怒、责怪、疲惫、疑惑和耻辱。  
是天下间为人子女者，最怕在父母脸上看到的表情。  
全世界的人都可以不信我，你却本该是我最亲近的人。  
大场诚愣在原地。  
大场卫一言不发，回过头推着自行车走远了。  
心里的委屈汹涌地堵上喉咙，又酸又苦。  
泪水渐渐模糊了父亲渐行渐远的身影。


End file.
